Sitting by the Honeygum
by Flamindrake
Summary: First story Chebiro is a run-away from his old pack, when he ends up in Jasper park. Who knows what will happen to him and the story that lies behind him. Bad sum. Please R&R. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alpha and Omega, Only my OC's
1. Chapter 1

Sitting by the Honeygum

This was my only choice, there was nothing else to do, I had to run away. As if I were flying, thats how fast I was running, I  
herd my name getting called, but I ignored it. I had already decided I would never go back to my pack ever again.

I was tired, walking 2 days strait isn't as easy as it sounds. But I had to keep going, where was I going? No freaking clue. I  
was early spring so it was still cold, as I was walking on the side of a large hill, there was an opening I was walking through.  
"LOOK OUT!" I heard, I turned my head and saw a group of wolves in a log riding down the mountain, then it hit me,  
(literaly). Everything was blank...

Humphrey's POV

"OH MY GOD!" Shakey screamed. He was freaking out. I instantly got out of our log and went to set the pup we hit (thats  
right, PUP!).  
"We need to get him to Reba and Janice." I said quickly picking up the pup and running to thier den. As soon as we got  
there I layed the pup down and saw that they were gone.  
"Where are they?" I asked myself. "Mabey I should get Kate." Humphrey sed leaving the den and going to find Kate.

Kate's POV

I was relaxing in my den, we had already finished hunting for the day and Humphrey had gone out with his friends.  
"KATE! KATE! KATE!" I heard Shakey yell from outside my den.  
"What?" I asked.  
"WE RAN OVER A HELPLESS PUP!" He yelled running around in a circle. "BANISH ME NOW! I CANT TAKE THE  
STRESS!"  
"Wheres the cub?" I asked panicked.  
"HUMPHREY, REBA AND JANICES, HEALING." he yelled then he fainted from running around so much. I ran as I  
snikered about Shakey. But ran into Humphrey.  
"Humphrey is it true?" Kate asked.  
"...Y-Yeah." He worried.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I was going to find you. Now come on we need to help him." Humphrey said sprinting back to Reba and Janice's. I was  
following close behind. When we got there I saw a small cub, about 4 months old, he had a white underbelly, medium dark grayish fur  
and a white tail tip, however I couldn't see his eyes (obviusly). I glared at Humphrey, I could tell he knew I was Pissed Off.  
"I guess I'm sleeping outside the den tonight, arn't I?" He said with his head down.  
"YEAH." I said almost flipping out. But I took a deep breath. Then I saw as the cub opened his eyes. He took one look at  
Humphrey and dragged himself quickly to the corner of the den. I glared at Humphrey again.  
"Hello buddy, whats your name." I said softly.

Humphrey's POV

"Hello buddy. whats your name." Kate said softly, when she said that it made me remember the first time we met.

_(Flashback)_  
_(Humphrey is 10 months old here)_

_My parents were just killed and my sister went missing, my life was ruined. I had nothing left, I was just a poor lone Omega. _  
_Then I heard someone, I looked around to see 2 wolves playing around, one was white and one was a buitiful golddish color._  
_"Kate, I'm not a carabu!" the white wolf said._  
_"Ugh, just play along, thiers no one else to play with today." The gold wolf said._  
_"Why cant you just go play with Hutch and Candu?" The white one said. _  
_"Because they..." She stopped. I just had stepped on a twig. "Someones watching us." the gold wolf said and started to _  
_walk twards me. She hadn't seen me so I turned to run but she pounced(randomly) me and pinned me to the ground._  
_"Please dont hurt me." I wimperd. _  
_"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were... someone else. The gold wolf said._  
_"Who?" the white wolf said._  
_"I thought it was that Garth from the Eastern pack." The gold wolf wispered to the white wolf. _  
_"Oh." The gold wolf got off of me. _  
_"So who are you?" The Gold wolf said plitly and softly._  
_"H-Humphrey." I said._  
_"Nice to meet you Humphrey, I'm Kate and this is my sister Lilly."_  
_"I haven't seen you around Jasper park." Kate said._  
_"Oh I dont live here... actualy I was forced to leave my old pack because my parents were killed and my sister went _  
_missing." I said with tears in my eyes._  
_"Oh I'm so sorry." Kate said with sorrowful eyes, I looked up and saw her beautiful amber eyes and from that moment I _  
_knew I was in love with her._

_(Back to reality)_

"The cub said something but niether Kate or me heard him because he said it so quietly.  
"What did you say?" Kate asked.  
"Ch- Chebiro." he said extremely quietly.  
"Okay Chebiro, Humphrey will go ge the pack healers and they will help you okay?" Kate asked. Chebiro only nodded.  
Kate looked over to to me and saying with her eyes to go get the pack healers.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of my first story.**

Chebiro's POV

I was in the corner whimpering, my arm hurt like freaking hell! I wasn't even able to move it. Soon enough Humphrey was  
back with 2 female wolves.  
"Hey buddy." One of them said. "I'm Janice and this is my sister Reba.  
"So if you could, can you show me what hurts?" Reba asked. I looked down to my arm, signaling that it was hurt. "Okay  
let's have a look shall we?" Reba said sitting down next to me. "Tell me if this hurts." She said. She just lightly tapped me on my right  
arm. I winced loudly. "Okay can you try to move it?" She asked. I tried but all I did was wince loudly again. "Alright, can you try and  
keep your right arm still so I can see if there is any fractures?" She asked. I nodded, she started to feel my arm. It hurt like hell but I  
forced myself to stay still. She finished and backed up and said. "Alright, you have a broken leg, Janice, can you get me some herbs?"  
Reba asked.  
"Sure." Janice said leaving the room.  
"Alright is there anywhere else that hurts?" Reba asked, I didn't say anything though she could tell I was really beat up.  
"Okay Kate when he is ready to leave he will have to stay somewhere." Reba said.  
"He can stay with us." Kate said.  
"Great." Reba replied. That's when conveniently Janice walked in and handed Reba the herbs. "Okay so just to know what  
I'm going to be doing to you, I'm going to put some cream on your arm that will sting, then I'll wrap a special leaf that increases your  
healing time okay?" Reba asked, I shook my head yes. She put the cream on my arm, It stung like a mother hubberd but I tried to  
ignore it seeing that the sooner my arm is better I can keep moving.  
"Wow, you took that better than most wolves." Reba said.  
"In my defence, you weren't as careful with me." Humphrey said. Reba rolled her eyes. I snickered  
"Well were done here, you will have to be off that leg for a while for it to recover okay?" Janice asked me.  
"Okay." I said quietly.  
"Oh I didn't catch your name." Reba said.  
"Chebiro." I said in the same tone.  
"Okay Chebiro is it alright if you stay at Kate's and Humphreys?" Reba asked. I nodded my head.  
"Good, now we have some berrys to pick." Janice said as both of them left the den.  
"Well Chebiro, It's getting dark want me to carry you to our den." Kate asked. I shook my head no and stood up without  
using my right leg and started walking out of the den. "Wow, he can walk but you made me carry you." Humphrey laughed and said.  
"Well you did fall for it." Humphrey said walking out of the den as well. I was waiting for them and Kate then said,  
"Okay follow me." As I was walking I was looking around where I was. It was a nice place, but I didn't see many people  
outside, it was probably because it was dark out. "Alright this is it." Kate said in front of their den. It was a medium-sized den it could fit  
about 4 wolves in it. I walked in after Humphrey and Kate walked in. I went to the corner and layed on my left side and fell into a land  
of dreams.

(The next morning)

I woke up and looked around, Kate and Humphrey were still sleeping, I looked out of the den and saw the sun rising up  
behind the mountains. I walked out of the den and sat on the ledge of the cliff that the den was sitting on. I watched in amazement as the  
sun rose. At my old pack, we basically lived in a flat forest so we weren't able to see the sun much, just the lighting from it. Then I heard  
someone behind me wake up, then sit next to me, I didn't need to look to know it was Kate.  
"Morning Chebiro." She said. I just nodded. "Your not much of a talker are you?" She asked. I shrugged. The sun had just  
finished raising out from the background.  
"Wow." I said quietly. Kate smiled. "I've never seen one before." I whispered.  
"A sunrise?" Kate asked, I nodded. "How did you end up here anyway?" Kate asked. I turned my head away, I didn't want  
to talk about what happened. The more I thought about it the more I wanted to run. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you." Kate said  
sympathetic. "Okay, I have to go hunting for the pack, I'll see you later though." Kate said jogging off. I decided to get a drink but I  
didn't know where the river is, so I decided to look around Jasper park. While I was walking I was walking I was decided to name  
them. My mom tought me all about trees and their features. Naming the trees as I passed them, Norway Maple, Honeylocus, Pin Oak,  
Red Maple, I saw a tree that I didn't know about, I walked to it and inspected it, Star shaped leaves, medium-sized, it also had spiked  
berrys on it, then I realized what it was. It was a Honeygum tree. My mom once told me about them. There extremely rare in Canada.  
They originated in the south of the U.S. I couldn't belive it. I decided I should keep going and go back to the tree later. After 10 minutes  
of wandering around I finally found a river and a few wolves drinking from it. I felt like people were staring at me as I started to take a drink. After I was done I walked back to Kate and Humphrey's den. Humphrey was still sleeping so I decided to just take a nap.

**Thanks for reading the please Review and criticize.**

**-Flamindrake **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Hey, look, I know I've screwed up something in the first 2 chapters so I'm going to try to edit my chapters, **

**and in the last chapter I said "Thanks for reading the please revew and criticize." I ment to say " Thanks for reading the *chapter*. to **  
**clear that up and also, please do comment, I need to know if I need to fix the way I do something or not, it wont hurt, just give your **  
**opinion. Oh, and also I sometimes might not be paying attetion so I might spell Chebiro- Ch-e-biro and Ch-a-biro so yeah. Last thing, I **  
**messed up with The Honeygum tree where the real name is Sweetgum tree but, oh well, I won't get sued for copywright, right?**  
**I'll shut up now and enjoy chapter 3!**

(Chebiro's POV)

"Hey bud, wake up." I heard. I tried to ignore but then something shook me and said. "Chebiro wake up." the voice said  
quietly. I opened my eyes to see Humphrey. "Good, we need to go, I wan't you to see everyone so you don't feel like a stranger, is that  
okay?" He asked. I nodded, maybe knowing everyone here would be good. I stood up trying not to use my broken leg. I followed  
Humphrey out of the den. Then a thought occured to me, people are going to be asking questions. Like where are... my... parents... frig.  
"Okay where at our fist stop." Humphrey said as we approched a medium sized den. Humphrey walked in and I walked in after slowly.  
I stayed behind Humphrey.  
"Oh hey Humphrey." I heared a wolf say.  
"Hey Coyote." I heard another wolf say mockingly.  
"Hey Lilly, Garth, I wan't you to meat someone." Humphrey said. He turned to me and said "Come on." He wispered to me.  
I slowly with me head down walked out from behind Humphrey and sat down and quietly said.  
"Hi."  
"Hey bud, whats your name?" Garth asked. I sort of looked away, not wanting to answer any questions.  
"Chebiro." Humphrey answered for me.  
"Aw thats a cute name." Lilly said. I smiled a little. "What happened to your arm? Lilly asked. I looked up to Humphrey.  
"I.. Uh... sort of hit him with a log..." Humphrey said scratching the back of his head.  
"Your so stupid." Garth said rolling his eyes. I chuckled.  
"Well I hope you feel better." Lilly said with a smile.  
"Okay, we should leave you to be." Humphrey said, "Come on Chebiro." He said as he walked out of the den with me  
behind him. Few, they didn't ask.  
"Chebiro, I know this is may be a little personal, but how did you end up here?" Humphrey asked. Friggen A. OF  
COURSE! I just turned away, trying to avoid this thankfuly we came to the next group of people I would be meeting.  
"Hey Humphrey." I heard someone say, I quickly jumped behind Humphrey hoping. "Looks like he's scared of us." I heard  
the same voice say dissapointedly. I peeked my head around Humphrey to see the three other wolves that hit me with the log, tell you  
the truth I didn't care that my arm was broken, so I walked out from behind Humphrey.  
"Hey I don't think you guys have met, this is Chebiro, Chebiro, this is Salty, Shakey and Mooch." Humphrey said as each of  
them nodded as they were named.  
"Hey, sorry about the incedint." Shakey said. I smiled, letting him know it was alright.  
"So how long will his leg be broken?" Mooch asked Humphrey.  
"Probebly a few weeks." He replied.  
"Wow, is there anything we can do to make it up?" Salty asked. I shook my head no. "Alright. But if you really do need  
anyhing just ask." I nodded.  
"Alright, well see you guys later, I have to show him around to everyone." Humphrey said as we started to walk off.  
"See you." The three said at the same time.

"Now, we're going to see the head alpha's den, now the head female has a little bit evil." Humphrey said. I nodded.  
"Here we are." Humphrey said. We walked in, and knowing it was the head alpha's I knew I shouldn't hide behind  
Humphrey. When we walked in I saw two wolves.  
"Hello Humphrey, who's this." The male one said.  
"This is Chebiro." Humphrey said.  
"Hi." I said quietly.  
"Hello." Eve said with a sweet smile on her face. I though she was evil?  
"Where did he come from?" Winston asked  
"And dont you DARE say my daughter." She said, "Or else I will cut your tail off tie it around your throught untill I'M ABLE  
TO GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT!" She yelled. There it is.  
"N-n-no I honestly don't know why he's here but I can easily tell he doesn't want to talk about it." Humphrey said.  
"Well its nice to meet you." Winston said.  
"Okay we better keep moving. We need to be done by lunch." Humphrey said as we both walked out of the head den. We  
continued to show me around to the people of jasper park. When we were done Humphrey brought me to the feeding ground, it was  
perfect timeing too, it was lunch time, when I thought about it, how long did I nap for? Oh well. I saw some Alphas dragging two big  
carabu into the feeding ground my tounge instantly flopped out and I started to drool. Humphrey laughed.  
"Looks like your hungry." I just sat there. At my old pack we rarely got ONE carabu, let alone two.  
"Hi Chebiro." Kate said.  
"Hi." I said normaly.  
"You want some carabu?" She asked me I nodded rapidly. She giggled "Well come on!" Kate said. I sat down and all  
started to eat. Before I new it I was eating like a pig. I must've been really hungrey because I got some laughs. We were now walking  
back I was starting to think about staying here, I mean, It seems like Humphrey and Kate do want me to stay. Then I herd Kate say  
something that made me wake up to reality.  
"Hmm?" I said.  
"I said do you like it here so far." She asked again. I nodded.  
"Good." Kate said. We walked by the Honeygum so I stopped and walked over to it. "Where are you going?" Kate asked.  
I ignored her and sat in front of it. I wanted to try something my mom told me about the tree. I pulled some of the bark off (with my  
good hand, and let me tell you it was hard.) and some sap started seeping out.  
"What are you..." Humphrey started. I bit the sap off and started to chew it. At first I felt a prickly sensation, then it tasted  
sweet. (Basicly, the sap from a Sweetgum tree {the real name} is like gum, but natural.) I walked back to Kate and Humphrey who  
were staring at me. Then I said quietly.  
"The sap from the tree is chewable." They looked shocked that I knew that. But we continued walking when Humphrey  
asked me.  
"How did you know that that specific tree sap is chewable and not poisoness." Humphrey asked.  
"My mom tought me." I said quietly.  
"Oh." Humphrey said. Kate stopped, and so did I.  
"Wait, if that stuff is chewable, can't Reba and Janice use it?" Kate asked.  
"no, I-It'll ruin the tree, thier rare." I said.  
"Oh, so for like emer... wait are you actually talking?" Kate asked.  
"I'm more comfertable talking when I know someone." I said talking starting to talk quieter.  
"Heh alright lets go." Humphrey said. We kept walking and we got back to their den, I walked to the back and layed down  
carefuly and rested my head on the floor.  
"We will be right back we just need to talk." Kate said as she and Humphrey walked out of the den. I looked outside and  
saw the sun lowering down. Not over the horizon just lowering.

**Thanks for reading chapter 3, please once again, review and criticize, or else I will never learn! XD**

**~Flamindrake**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I am back with chapter 4. Finally, my first reviews! I want to thank the two that did, can't recall the names at the moment but I want to thank you, because now I'm going to write left to right. Also, this chapter is just a filler chapter so the story won**'**t seemed rushed, that will most likely be happening here and there.**

_"Chebiro..." I hear._  
_"Chebiro..." I looked around got up and ran to where I hear my name being called, while was I running and out of nowhere I was tackled _  
_"I've been looking for you, son." The wolf said menacingly._  
_"Get away!" I yelled in tears._  
_"I'm gonna do what I did to your mother he said with an evil grin on his face. _  
_"NO" I yelled._  
_"Yes Chebiro... Chebiro" it echoed, while I tride to escape before he did anything._  
_"Chebiro._  
"Chebiro wake up." Then my eyes shot open and I looked left then right. I was breathing fast with tears running down my cheeks.  
"Chebiro are you okay?" Kate said sitting in front of me with a worried face. I shook my head no. "Nightmare?" She asked. I nodded. Then Kate hugged me to cheer me up. I made sure she wouldn't touch my paw. I did feel better. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head no. "Alright, do you want to sleep over her with us?" She asked. I nodded. "Come on." She said. We walked to the middle of the den and Kate layed down and I layed down next to her. I felt more comfortable, it was weird but comfortable.

(The Next Morning, Kate's POV)

I woke up with Chebiro curled into a ball cuddled up next to me. I smiled and careful got up and walked to the river. I put my paw into it.  
"Burr." I shivered, But as I walked into I got used to the water.  
"Hey Kate." I heard behind me. It was Lilly  
"Oh hey Lilly." I said before dunking my head under water and came back up.  
"The cub you have is cute." Lilly said.  
"Yeah, he was having nightmares last night so he curled up with me." I said.  
"Aww." Lilly said.  
"Yeah, He must've had bad memory."  
"I feel bad for him." Lilly said back  
"Yeah, but he's in good care now." I said walking out of the river and shaking dry.  
"Whoa careful." Lilly said flinching back.  
"Sorry." I said back. "Hey want go for a walk?" I asked.  
"Sure why not, I've got nothing to do." We started to walk then I remembered what Chebiro showed us and decided to try the sap. When we got to the tree there was some sap that was already coming through the bark.  
"Lilly, want to try something cool?" I asked.  
"Sure!" Lilly exclaimed.  
"Alright now first let me try it." I took a bit of the sap and started to chew it, after about 20 seconds of chewing it tasted amazing.  
"Try it." I said. Lilly took a bite and started to chew.  
"Wow!" Lilly said with a mouth full. I spit it out because it was hard to talk with it in your mouth. But before I could say anything Lilly said.  
"How did you find out about this." Lilly said. Even though she didn't bite much, it was still hard make out what words she said.  
"Chebiro showed me but Lilly, you can't have any more of this, or tell anyone about it because it will ruin the tree." I said.  
"I swear." Lilly said spitting out the sap too.

(Chebiro's POV)

I woke up and looked around to see that Humphrey and Kate were gone. I stretched my legs and stood up carefully and looked up, it was noon. I must have slept in. My stomach growled. God I'm hungry. I walked down to the feeding grounds, it felt awkward walking there alone, but when I got there I saw everyone eating. Kate saw me and said.  
"Chebiro over here." I walked over and sat and started to eat. I thought about stuff. It's nice here and all but, I wish I still had some of my friends with me. I mean I haven't even seen one other pup here, but what am I going to do? I had finished and started walking, but not to their den, to the Honeygum tree. I layed down at the base of the tree. I can't believe it's right next to me, the tree my mom dreamed about. She was crazy about trees, she knew almost everything about trees, to what kind of leaves it had to the type of bark. I don't know how she knew about all the trees though, but all I know is she was a little obsessed about them. Then out of no where I was hit with something. I looked around but couldn't find anything, but then I saw a small spiked fruit. That was probably the only downside to the tree, The poison fruits that it dropped.  
"Chebiro!" I heard. I looked over and saw Humphrey and Kate looking for me. I walked over to them.  
"There you are, where were you?" Humphrey asked curiously.  
"Humphrey he was over there." Kate said pointing to the tree.  
"Oh..." Humphrey said.  
"Hey Chebiro we were going to go for a swim, you want to come?" Kate asked. I nodded,  
"Alright let's GO!"

**Thanks for reading chapter 4! Please Review and Criticize! By the way, Another thing about me is I love Capitolizing Words whether it needs to be or Not.**

**~Flamindrake**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peoples, I'm back with Chapter 5, finally I got to a point where I said "Screw it" and I move the story forward in time. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

(6 months forward, Kate's POV)

I woke up curled up next to Humphrey. I stretched out and stood up, I looked behind me, Chebiro wasn't there, then I  
remembered what had happened last night.

_(Flashback, Last night)_

_Me and Chebiro were walking back from takeing a swim. He actually talks in sentences now, just not that often. He really _  
_had grown since he came here. Why did he come here?_  
_"Hey Chebiro."_  
_"Hmm?"_  
_"How did you end up here?" I asked._  
_"I don't want to talk about it." He said looking away._  
_"It's okay you can tell me." I said._  
_"You know what, you keep asking and asking, why dont I tell you, I was coming home from a walk when I FOUND MY _  
_DAD RAPING MY MOM, I DIDN'T KNOW WHY AND WHAT TO DO SO I JUST RAN OKAY, I WAS TO LITTLE TO _  
_DO ANYTHING. YOU HAPPY NOW?" He yelled running off._  
_"Wait Chebiro!" I said running after him, but I decided to just leave him be. I walked back to the den. Humphrey was _  
_waiting for me._  
_"Hey pup." He said._  
_"Chebiro just yelled at me and ran." I said in shock._  
_"Why would he do that?" Humphrey asked._  
_"I asked why he ended up here." I said laying down._  
_"Did he say why?" Humphrey asked._  
_"Yeah, he said his dad raped his mom, then ran away." I said._  
_"It's okay, he'll come back, just let him calm down." Humphrey said laying down next to me."_

_(End of flashback.)_

"Maybe I should go talk to him." I said to myself. Where would he be? Oh duh, the Honeygum tree. I walked down to the  
tree and saw him curled in a ball next to it. He looked cute.  
"Hey, bud wake up." I said as I carefully shook him.  
"Huh. oh hey Kate." He said stretching and sitting down."I'm sorry about last night." He said with hid head down.  
"Its alright, I would have done that too if I was in your place." I said back. He looked up and smiled. "If you want to you  
can go back to sleep, I just had to make sure you were alright." I said He nodded and curled up into a ball and started to sleep. I  
walked back to my and Humphrey's den feeling better. When I got there Humphrey was just waking up.  
"Hey pup." He yawning.  
"Hey Humphrey." I said with a smile. "I have all day off today."  
"That's good, me and the guys were going to surprise Chebiro and make him a den for an early birthday because we don't  
know exactly when his birthday is." Humphrey said.  
"Oh that's a great idea, let me help." I said excitedly.  
"Good, we need you to distract Chebiro so he doesn't find out, can you do that?"  
"Of course I can." I said confidently.  
"Alright I have to go get started." Humphrey said jogging out of their den. Ugh, I have to go back over where Chebiro was.

(Humphrey's POV)

Me, Shakey and Mooch met up at the place we were going to make Chebiro's den.  
"Where's Salty?" I asked  
"He's on a date with Janice." Mooch said.  
"Good for him." I said, "Alright, we are going to be making Chebiro a den, as you know.  
"He really does deserve one." Shakey said.  
"alright lets start." I said. We were a few meters away from the river, there was a mini hill (The size of a computer desk)  
with one flat side on it. we started digging downward from the flat side.

(Kate's POV)

Meanwhile...

When I finally got back to Chebiro, he was still sleeping. I walked over and to him. He was shifting in his sleep.  
"No." He mumbled. "Get away." I was getting worried about him so I decided to wake him up.  
"Chebiro." I said. "Chebiro!" I repeated and his eyes shot open and he started looking around. "Are you okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah." He answered back, he got up and stretched.  
"Chebiro, would you like to go for a walk with me?" I asked.  
"Sure!" He said. We started walking and I asked him.  
"Chebiro, if you don't mind me asking what was it like at your old pack?"  
"It was alright, it was in a forest, no mountains, there was a lake, that was pretty much it though." He answered.  
"Have you ever regretted running away?" I asked him.  
"Well, sort of, but I like it here much better." He said with a smile. It was nice that I could actually talk to him without him  
whispering or just not saying anything.  
"Yeah, this place is really nice, I..." I got cut off by Lilly running into me.  
"Oof, hey Kate." She said.  
"Hey Lilly, what the hurry?" I asked.  
"I was actually looking for you, Candu is hurt, he got hurt hunting and we need help now." She said rushed.  
"Why didn't you get my mom?" I asked.  
"She's not there." Lilly said.  
"Alright, Chebiro want to come with us?" I asked.  
"Sure."

(Humphreys POV)

"Alright, we should take a break." I said.  
"Good I was getting tired." Mooch said. We were making good process, we had finished the entrance and now were  
working on his room. Our plan was to make it big enough for about two wolves and probably some extra room. I walked over to the  
river and started lapping up water, I looked up into the sky and saw the sun was at its highpoint.  
"It's almost time for lunch!" I exclaimed. Everyone cheered. We headed to the feeding grounds and saw Hutch and Garth  
bringing back 1 caribou. Wait, where was Candu? Oh well, he must have not hunted today or something. It's time for food! When we got  
our food we sat down and scarfed it down. I looked around but didn't see Kate. I decided she was still stalling Chebiro, so me, Mooch  
and Shakey went off to finish Chebiro's new den. We got back and I crawled into it and started do dig out his room.

(Kate's POV)

"Alright, Candu you should be good, just stay off that sprained arm okay?" Reba asked Candu.  
"Okay, thanks." Candu answered.  
"Alright, Chebiro we should go, smart idea getting Reba."  
"Thanks." He answered as we walked off.  
"You wanna get food?"  
"Sure why not?" Chebiro said. When we got there everyone had already eaten, but there was still some meat left.  
"I guess saving someone doesn't give us any points with food." Chebiro said. I chuckled and we ate the rest which wasn't  
that much. "At my old pack, I was only allowed to eat half as much as we just did." Chebiro said. I looked at him, I felt really bad for  
him.  
"If this isn't too personal, do you know why your dad, did that to your mom?" I questioned. He shook his head.  
"I think he just had an urge." He said quietly.  
"Hey why don't we go get a drink." I said. He nodded. When we got to the river I started lapping up water.  
"Hey look at that fish!" Chebiro said pointing to the water.  
"Where?" I asked leaning towards the water to see the fish, but before I knew it I got pushed into the river. When I had  
resurfaced I saw Chebiro on his back laughing.  
"Okay you got me." I said as I got out of the river. I went right next to Chebiro and shook my fur so he would get wet.  
"Hah, now we're even" I said. Chebiro then shook as well then followed me.  
"You're so gullible." He said with a smile.  
"Am not." I said back.  
"Oh hey Humphrey." I he said. I turned to se no one there. I turned back to see Chebiro laughing again.  
"You are!" He laughed.  
"Har har har." I said mockingly.  
"Hey Kate." I heard behind me, It was Shakey.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Where done." He whispered in my ear. I smiled,  
"Hey Chebiro, I need to show you something, come one."  
"Alright." He said following me.

"Whats this?" He asked me.  
"This is you knew den!" Humphrey said walking out of it.  
"Are you serious?" He asked.  
"Dead serious." Mooch said.  
"Wow thanks so much." He said hugging Humphrey, then Mooch, then Shakey.  
"No problem, It's the least we can do." Shakey said. Chebiro walked into his new home and looked around, it was pretty roomy for him, it had plenty of space for him, and he was right next to the lake to.  
"This is pretty nice." I said amazed. Chebiro got out.  
"Happy early birthday." Another voice said. I turned to see It was Salty, who was with Janice.  
"Yeah." Everyone else said.  
"Wow, you really didn't have to do this for me." He said.  
"We insisted." Kate said. I heard a rustle in the bushes, then out of the bush a wolf tackled and pinned down Chebiro.  
"Chebiro!" Humphrey yelled.

**Don't you love cliffhangers? I know I do. Please review and answer who you think that wolf is if I get 3 people to answer then I will continue. I also noticed that I keep saying "Kate said." or "Chebiro asked." For examples, I will try to use more, 'saying words' please criticize (Other than what I just said.)**

**~Flamindrake**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back with chapter 6! It also looks like from the reviews, I have a "loyal" reader. Hope you enjoy!**

(Chebiro's POV)

Out of nowhere I was pounced on by a random wolf and got pinned to the ground. I flinched back hoping that when the wolf killed me it would be quick, and heard Kate yell.  
"Chebiro!" Then Kate tackled the wolf on me to the ground and pinned it. I got up and saw Kate growling.  
"Chebiro help me!" The wolf on the ground said struggling.  
"Who are you?" Kate asked. She ignored Kate and said.  
"Chebiro remember it me?" She asked.  
"Alex?" I asked. She nodded. "Kate get off." I commanded. She got of at once.  
"I can't believe it's you!" Alex said hugging me.  
"Yeah." I said hugging back.  
"Who's this?" Humphrey asked.  
"Guys this is Alexis, she was one of my best friends from my old pack." I introduced.  
"Alex this is Kate, Humphrey, Mooch, Shakey, Salty and Janice." I said in a low voice to Alex.  
"Nice to meet you." Alex said polightly.  
"You too." Almost everyone said back.  
"Sorry about tackling you." Alex said to me. "I was just overjoyed that it was you! She exlamed.  
"It's alright." I said back.  
"Hey, we got to go." Janice said to the rest of us.  
"Yeah we were hoping to stop by for a few minuts." Salty finished.  
"Alright see you two later." Humphrey  
"Actually we have to go too." Mooch said.  
"Yeah we we're going to go try and bother Salty." Shakey said chuckling.  
"And then there were four." Humphrey mumbled to himself.  
"So how have you been." I asked.  
"Great! Everything is calm and peaceful at our pack, but there is one thing missing." She said looking at me.  
"And whats that?" I knew what the answer was going to be.  
"Snow." She grinned.  
"But it's like, September." I laughed.  
"How have you been." Alex asked me.  
"It's been alright. I just got a new den." I answered signaling to my new den.  
"That's cool."  
"Why did you leave?" I asked curiously.  
"Eh, I just got bored, so I told my mother that I was going on an adventure and ended up here!" She smiled.  
"Cool, do you want me to show you around?" I asked.  
"Sure!" She answered as I led her.

(Kate's POV)

When Chebiro was out of hearing range I said.  
"Aww, I can see already see love blossoming."  
"That's cute." Humphrey agreed. (I know those few lines were pointless.)

(Chebiro's POV)

I can't believe Alex is here! I started to wonder about my parents so I asked.  
"Alex, how are my parents?" I questioned.  
"They're actually doing pretty good, your dad was really disappointed in himself, and went away for a month than came back, and your mom had a daughter." Alex said.  
"Wait... I'm a big brother?" I asked. Alex nodded.  
"Wow." I mumbled. I guess my mom got pregnant from... that.  
"Chebiro, your parents really miss you." Alex said.  
"I know I miss them too, but this is really my home now." (A.N. Is it me or is this starting to sound like lion king? O.O)  
"Have you ever thought about coming back?"  
"Well, a few times. But that wont be for a while, look can we change the subject?" I asked.  
"Alright."  
"How long do you think you will be here?" I asked.  
"probably a week or two." She said like it was nothing.  
"Oof." I said bumping into something. I looked up and saw that it was Garth.  
"Hey, sorry." I said.  
"It's alright, who's this?" He asked.  
"Garth, this is Alexis, Alex this is Garth." I said as they both shook hands.  
"Please, call me Alex" she said.  
"Alright, I need to be on my way, see you." Garth said, with that, he left.  
"He's nice." Alex said as we continued walking. "So is there anything you do for fun here?"  
"Well..." Then it hit me the Honeygum tree! " I need to show you something I said as we turned a sharp right.  
"What is it?" She wondered out loud.  
"You know how my mom has an addiction to trees?" I asked.  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, do you remember the name of the tree she dreams about?"  
"Uh... damn it, its at the top of my head..." She though for a moment. "Honey..."  
"...gum" I finished for her.  
"Oh yeah, what about it?"  
"This." I said as we walked into the clearing with the Honeygum in the middle.  
"Is that?" She asked and I just nodded.  
"Oh my god!" She exclaimed.  
"It's one of the only ones in Canada." I said.  
"If only your mom was here." She said.  
"Yeah, she would love it." I agreed. "Hey are you hungry?" I asked.  
"No not really, but I am a little thirst from the walk."  
"Okay let's go."

(Alexis' POV)

One the way back to the river we were pretty quiet. I still can't wrap my mind around that I found my crush ever since I was 3 months old! Something about just makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. We had finally gotten to the river. I started to lap up water and Chebiro was doing the same. When we finished Chebiro asked.  
"You got a place to stay tonight?"  
"No..." I said hoping he would ask what I wanted him to asked.  
"You wanna stay at my place?" He asked. YES! YES! YES! was all I was thinking in my head.  
"Uh, sure." I said calmly.  
"Alright, It's getting late." Chebiro said looking up at the setting sun. I watched in awe at the sun lowering over the mountains and the stars coming up. I noticed Chebiro walk into his den. I followed him in he yawned and layed down. I layed down parallel to him and rested my head on my hands. I remember the day he left, it was one of the worst days in my life.

_(flashback)_

_I was walking to the pond when Chebiro ran into me, I blushed and said _  
_"Whats up?" _  
_"I'm leaving." he said he continued running and I kept calling out._  
_"CHEBIRO!"_  
_"Chebiro."_

_(End of flashback)_

The next day I had found out what had happened and why he left. Finally I had dozed of to sleep.

**Hope you liked chapter 6! Please review and Criticize. I also want to point out that I will be having testing so it might not me as easy for me to post chapters but I will do my best!**

**~Flamindrake**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people. I felt in the writing mood (Because I just took a test on writing). Here**'**s one of my longest chapters in my opinion (Length wise and writing time wise). Tomorrow will be different because I have my Maths quiz!**

(Chebiro's POV)

I woke up with Alex curled up in a ball under my arm. I flinched back, hoping she didn't wake up. That was awekward. I  
streched and walked out of my den to take a drink. I started lapping up water when I heard Alex wake up.  
"Morning." She said from behind me.  
"Morning." I said back lifting my head.  
"So what are we going to do today?" She asked.  
"I don't know." I answered unsure. I looked up at the sky and saw it was about 9:00. "Wanna see what Humphrey and  
Kate are doing?" I wondered.  
"Sure why not?" On the way there Humphrey saw us and called.  
"Hey Chebiro we are gonna have a racing torniment? You want to join?" He asked.  
"That sounds fun! You want to be in it?" I asked Alex, she nodded her head excitedly.  
"I love racing!" She exclaimed.  
"Then lets go, Kate is already where we are going to race." Humphrey said.  
When we got there Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Garth, and Kate were already there.  
"Alright everyone here?" Kate asked. Everyone answered with a big  
"Yes."  
"Good, this is how it works, it is a one on one race, the person that crosses the finish line first moves on to the next round  
the person that loses is eliminated until the next tourniment." She said rather quickley, "Garth would you be in charge of the bracket?"  
She asked.  
"Sure, uh first up is Humphrey vs Mooch."  
"Uh before we start what is the track?" Alex asked.  
"Oh yeah, we start here, then we run strait then turn right at the big oak tree all the way down there, then you basicly follow  
the path and you'll end up running back through here." Kate explained.  
"Alright!" Alex exlaimed. Mooch and Humphrey lined up at the starting line,  
"On your marks, get set..." Kate started, "GO!" Then they were off, of course Humphrey was in the lead and Humphrey  
slowed down when he took the first turn we lost sight of him. A few seconds later Mooch made the turn, after about 50 seconds  
Humphrey emerged from the pathway and ran through the finish line as Mooch just emerged and he got to the finish line panting like  
crazy.  
"Humphrey wins." Garth said putting an 'H' in the next spot in the bracket, Next is Shakey vs Chebiro." Garth continued.  
I lined up at the starting line, confident that I could get a very close second.  
"On your marks." Kate said. I lowered myself with my butt in the air. "Get set." I took a deep breath. "GO!" Kate yelled as  
I sprinted off, me and Shakey neck and neck. When we took our first turn I got the lead and moved in front of Shakey, I started the  
path moved right and I heard Salty's footsteps get quieter and quieter, wow I might actually make it to the second round! There was  
another right turn that went around the huge white oak, I emerged and saw everyone cheering, I gave it my all and crossed the finish line,  
I turned my head to see Shakey was actually a millisecond behind me.  
"I thought you started to slow down."  
"No, I know a trick to make it so it sounds like I'm falling behind so the person in front will relax and I can come out of no  
where." Shakey explained.  
"Oh." I panted.  
"Chebiro wins." Garth said putting a C in the next spot of the bracket,  
"Next is me vs Salty." Garth said Of course I dont need to explain what happened because Garth CRUSHED Salty.  
"I win." Garth said putting a G in the next spot.  
"Alright Alex vs Kate." he said.  
"On your marks, Get set. GO!" Humphrey yelled. Kate and Alex sped off at the same speed, they were kicking up dirt as  
they ran, they dissapeared as they took their first turn. Everyone was dead quiet, we watched and waited for someone to jump out of  
the path. Then they both shot out of the path at they were speeding towards us at the same rate, but at the last second Alex, using all her  
energy thrusted forward to win the race.  
"Woo!" She yelled as she danced around.  
"Wow..." Kate started out of breath. "... your fast." She finished.  
"Thanks."  
"Alex wins, on to the semi finals." Garth said, "First Humphrey vs Chebiro." This time for sure I knew I wasn't going to win  
it. We lined up at the starting line.  
"On your marks." Kate said. I lowered myself.  
"Get set." I raised my but in the air.  
"GO!" Me and Humphrey shot out from the starting line, Humphrey was a little in front of me I ran with all of my might to try  
and pass him but no luck, we took the first turn and he was even further in front of me. I sprinted as fast as I could, my legs were  
starting to hurt and my lungs heart was pounding, we took another turn and I was catching up, everything started to slow down the  
faster I went, I saw the last turn into the home strech in front of me, but also Humphrey was in front of me. Then, Humphrey stumbled  
on something and I passed him and ran as fast as I could. Finally I crossed the finish line with Humphrey right beside me.  
"Chebiro wins." Garth said putting a C in the finals place. I smiled and Humphrey said.  
"Good job." And sat next to Kate.  
"The next match is Me vs Alex." Garth said. Garth and Alex lined up at the starting line and Alex said.  
"Good luck." With a lot of confident, she has a lot of guts to do that. Garth chuckled and said.  
"You too."  
"On your maks get set..."  
"Garth!" I heard behind us. It was Lilly.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"Can I talk to you... Alone?"  
"Uh sure... I forefit." Garth said walking off with Lilly.  
"Alright then, Alex wins." Mooch said taking Garth's place.  
"Okay, Chebiro vs Alex." Humphrey said.  
"This will be good." Kate said as we lined up at the starting line, everyone else sat on the sidelines.  
"Alright, this one will be 2 laps around the tree alright?" We nodded.  
"Okay on your marks." I lowered myself.  
"Get set." I stuck my but in the air.  
"GO!" Kate screamed as we bolted from the starting line, Alex was in front of me and I ran with all of my might,  
surprisingly I cought up, but I think she slowed down.  
"Your probebly going to win." I said as we took our first turn."  
"Don't count yourself out yet." She said starting to move in front of me. Then we took another turn, my legs started to hurt  
already just keeping up with her. I was breathing harder and my heart was pumping faster, we took the turn out of the path then and  
instant right to do the second lap. I started to slow down a little, my heart felt like it was going up my throught, my lungs started to ache,  
but Alex wasn't even beating a swet, it looked like she wasn't even giving it her all, then we turned again I was really tired by now, we  
took the final turn, everyone was cheering us on. I felt adrenalin kick in and I started to run faster than I had ever before, then I triped I  
closed my eyes and I started rolling and stumbling then I hit something REALLY hard, that hurt SO freaking badly! The stumbling  
stopped . I opened my eyes and there was complete darkness, pitch black.  
"Am I dead?" I asked. Then I heard a bunch of laughing, "Wh-what happened?" I asked. Then I heard Humphrey say.  
"Your stuck in a tree!" He continued laughing.  
"Hey how many times have you been stuck in a tree?" Kate asked him. I heard Humphrey say 7 quietly. "Yeah now be  
quiet." Kate said. I heard footsteps walking towards me, actually there were two wolves by the sound of it.  
"As much as I like to stare at the inside of a..." I felt the side of the bark. "Red Maple, would you get me out?" I asked.  
"You can tell what tree it is from the kind of bark?" Kate asked.  
"Yeah, his mom was a freak about trees." Alex answered for me.  
"So can you get me out?" I asked.  
"Sure one minute." Kate said. Then I felt four paws (Kate's and Alex's)grab my waist, I blushed but no one could see me.  
"On three ready? One two..." Then they started to pull on 2.  
"OW! OW! OW! Okay stop your going to rip my head off, and why did you do in on two?" I asked.  
"People arn't ready on 2."  
"Alright now get me out!" I yelled.  
"Okay, Okay, I'm thinking." Kate said.  
"OW!" I screamed. My head hurt so badly from the impact, it was just takeing affect now.  
"What?" Kate asked.  
"Now I'm feeling the pain from the... is anyone... else... sleepy?" Then everything was a different kind of black.

(Alex's POV)

"Thats's just great." I said out loud.  
"What do we do?" Kate asked me.  
"We could... chip away the bark around his head?" I suggested  
"Good idea!" Kate said, she picked up a rock and starting hitting around his neck. I was worried she would hurt him, but  
she didn't she nocked out the side and he fell out of the tree and onto his back.  
"Here lets take him to Reba and Janices." Kate said picking Chebiro up on her back and walking towards their den, I guess.  
"Uh, who's Reba?" I asked.  
"Oh you havn't met her have you, she's Janices sister and one of out packs healers." Kate said.  
"Alright." I looked at Chebro's Limp body, I was surprised during the race he was keeping up withme for the whole time.  
He was catching up at the end untill he triped and got his head stuck in a tree. We finally got to the den and saw the two sisters talking  
they turned and saw Chebiro on Kate's back.  
"Aw don't tell me he got hit with a log again." Reba complained.  
"Well actually it was the other way around." Kate said. They tilted their heads in confusion.  
"He triped and got his head stuck in a tree, then passed out." I said. Alright.

10 minuts later.

"Alright you will be fine just keep that leaf that is wrapped around your head for the rest of the day alright?" Janice asked  
Chebiro.  
"Thanks." He said as we walked out of the den.

**That was Chapter 7! Read and Review! Please criticize and if you have any questions on this story put it in a review and I might answer it in the next chapter!**

**~Flamindrake**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holy CRAP its been a long time since I even touched my keyboard. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but **  
**I've been EXTREMELY busy, first I went to Camp Kieve (A leadership school which the 7th grade of King Middle School {The **  
**school that I go to) go to every year. It lasts for three days and two nights. Then I've been busy helping my mom getting ready for my **  
**dad's birthday, and with me taking my dog out, its been annoying, and I've been playing Pokémon Black 2. Got to, and BEAT the **  
**Elite Four in 2 days, BEAT IT! I also am announcing that I probably will be writing the chapters less often than I used to. Now time **  
**for Chapter Ocho (Thats right, I know French =D )**

Chapter 8

(Alex's POV)

"God my head hurts." Chebiro whined.  
"It's your fault for getting your head stuck in a tree." I said back to him. Kate had left us to talk to Humphrey and we were  
going over to the feeding grounds.  
"Well I was trying to keep up with you." He said grumpily.  
"Like you were going to win?" I countered.  
"I didn't say I was trying to win, I said I was trying to keep up with you." Chebiro said back.  
"Wow, you are so unsure of yourself." I said. He just shrugged. "You need to build some self esteem ." I told him.  
"What are you saying, first you said that I shouldn't have tried to run that fast, now your saying that I need to have more  
confidence, which means your basically saying I should have tried harder?" He said.  
"Shhh, the pup's sleeping." I whispered.  
"Wha-"  
'"I said the pup's sleeping!" I half yelled. We both started laughing.  
"I forgot to ask you, what rank are you?" I asked  
"Gamma." I said. "However I did tech myself how to hunt, just in case."  
"Cool, of course I'm an omega." He said. "Ow!" He yelled.  
"What?" I said worried.  
"I just got a sharp pain in my head." He said putting a paw on his head. Then wincing realizing that his head still hurt to the  
touch.  
"Your so stupid." I said to him as a joke.  
"If I'm so stupid than why can I name almost all the trees in Canada?" He asked.  
"Pfft, like you could do that, prove it. Name the tree's as we pass then." I said confident he couldn't  
"Fine. Red Maple, Norway Maple, Upright English Oak, Japanese Zelcova, Red Maple, Pin Oak, White Oak..."  
"Alright I get it, you know all about trees." I said.  
"Good, we're here." Chebiro mentioned as we entered the area. There were wolves already eating. Chebiro and I walked  
over to the caribou. OH MY GOD THAT'S 3 CARIBOU! I think Chebiro saw my eyes enlargen because he started to chuckle.  
"Dig in!" Chebiro said.  
"Shouldn't we wait for the alphas and Elders to eat first?" I asked.  
"No, not really only on like, special occasions." He said before eating. I nervously took a bite. As I got comfortable I ate  
normally. When we finished we started walking back to Chebiro's den. It was awkward because we didn't really say anything. Then I  
decided to say,  
"What is your daily routine?"  
"Well, uh I wake up, normally take a walk, um... me, and the other omegas hang out, I have lunch, take a nap, then hang out  
with my... what was that?" He asked.  
"I didn't hear any..." Then suddenly Chebiro tackled my to the floor. "What are you doing?!" his body went limp "Chebiro?"  
I asked, I pushed him off me and I looked around and saw a Human walking towards us. I jumped into the bushes. I watched as The  
Human put Chebiro into a cage and start to walk off with him, I looked and saw that he used a lock so if I attacked him now, we  
wouldn't be able to get him out. I decided I would follow the hunter so I could be with Chebiro, and help him back! I started to carefully  
follow the hunter, if he saw me than he would have tranquilized me too. He put the cage in the back of a truck, when the hunter went into the driver's side of the truck I jumped into the back, hopefully making the correct choice. I wondered how long this would take, and how long Chebiro would be gone. Well, I know one thing, I got what I wanted. An adventure. I walked in a mini circle and layed down wondering how this adventure is going to go.

**Yeah... sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to finish up this part so I could move on a little. Rate and Review, Criticize, And I'm serious, if you got to and beaten the Elite Four in less than 2 days than tell me cause I played that game non stop for like... 16 hours at one point XD. . . . . I have no life. . . . .**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hey I'm back, Really all I have to say is I quit playing borderlands 2 because my freind gave me a spoiler that ruined the game for me. But you wouldn't care. Anyway here's chapter 9

About a half an hour later we stopped again and I herd the humans talking.  
"Are you sure this is going to work, this is a completely different pack area." One said.  
"It's fine, as long as it's a young female it'll be fine, it would have been better if you had better aim and got the female first..." He said grumbling the last part.  
"Hey, I have shakey hands." He said back.  
"Just grab the tranquilizer gun."  
"Yeah yeah." When they were gone I got out from hinding under a blanket and went to the front of Chebiro's cage. He was still sleeping. I saw his tail hanging through one of the gaps between bars so I bit it to wake him up.  
"OW!" He screamed jumping up. "Woah, where am I" He asked me.  
"I"m not sure, but you got captured by humans and I followed you so I could help you back." I said.  
"Can you get me out of here and we can run?" he asked.  
"I would if I could. The cage is locked and I can't open it." I said back.  
"Then what do I do?" He asked me worried.  
"Wait untill he lets you out." I shrugged.  
"I don't get why you came." He said tilting his head.  
"I told you, so I could help you back, I can memorize to the best of my ability of the way back, you wouldn't have been able to if you were asleep would ya'?" I asked.  
"I guess so." He said.  
"So do you have any clue as to where we are?" He asked me.  
"Nope."  
"Thats fantastic." Chebiro said laying down. A few minuts later the humans came back with a crate with a young, female wolf inside of it. I quickly hid back under the blanket. The human put the cage in the back of the truck then the one of them said.  
"Good we got both of them, now we can go back and have the wolves repopulate again." He said.  
"Yeah, that will be good, damn, that was a horrible plauge, it's sad to think that it killed of ALL of the wolves in Glacier Park."  
"Yeah, sad times these days." The other guy said back. Then the got into the truck and started to drive away.  
"What?" Chebiro said shocked.  
"Wow, we need to get you out of here before you to fu.." Before I could say it Chebiro said.  
"DON'T SAY IT." I remember when Chebiro was little, he heard his parents say the word "Fuck" a lot and he hated that they always swore so he he yells before someone can finish the word  
"... before you fuck it up." I said quickly.  
"DAMN IT! I hate you." He half yelled. I just chuckled.

3 hours later.

Chebiro and I have just been talking the whole way there then I heard the other wolf start to wake up.  
"Huh, what? Where am I?" She panicked.  
"It's fine everything is going to be fine." Chebiro said.  
"Wh-who are you?" She asked.  
"I'm Chebiro." He said back.  
"Oh, I'm Amber." She answered.  
"Cool name." I said.  
"Ahh, who's that?" She said.  
"Oh, I'm Alexis, you can call me Alex." I said.  
"Okay, so where am I."  
"Currently you are in a cage getting transported to Glacier National Park." Chebiro said.  
"So, we are all in cages getting transported?" She asked.  
"Well no, I wasn't captured, but Chebiro did and I came along with him so I could help him back." I answered.  
"So are you two like, Boyfriend-Girfriend?" She wondered outloud.  
"No, no no no no no. We're just good friends." I answered quickly.  
"So, how old are you?" Chebiro asked.  
"About 9 months old." She answerd, "How old are you two?" She asked.  
"I'm 11 and a half years old." He said.  
"And I'm 1 day younger than him." I said.  
"Cool!" Amber exclaimed.  
"Do either one of you know why I'm in here?" Amber asked.  
"Yeah, but I don't think you wanna know." Chebiro said.  
"Well, I would like to know why I'm being moved to Glacier National Park." She said back.  
"Well, uh." Chebiro started.  
"You two are here to "Repopulate" " I said.  
"What..." Amber said.  
"Dont worry, we won't your to young, and I'm too young." Chebiro noted.  
"Alright." Amber said.

A few more hours later the truck stoped, I put me head back under the blanket and heard.  
"Finally, we're here."  
"Took long enough."  
"Okay you two, ready to go?" One asked them.  
"Okay lets let them go on three." The other one said.  
"Alright, One, Two. THREE!" Then he unlocked the cages then Chebiro and Amber bolted out of the cages and out of hearing range.  
"Okay, better get back o the station." One of them said.  
"Lets go!" The other said hopping into the truck. I quickly got out from under the blanket and jumped off of the truck and went the derection they went. I saw them waiting for me on a rock.  
"Alright, the sooner we leave, the sooner we get back." Chebiro said.  
"Okay, first we need to get back over to the road." I said.

Kate's POV

"Humphrey have you seen Chebiro around?" I asked my husband.  
"No I havn't." He said back.  
"I havn't seen him, or Alex, in a while." I said.  
"You don't think..." Humphrey started.  
"No, he wouldn't do that yet." I said.  
"Yeah, your right, what do you need him for."  
"I want to start convincing him to go out with Alex." Kate said.  
"Okay, lets go look for him."  
We got up and looked all around Jasper, not finding anything, then I smelt his scent, then Alexis' sent.  
"I found thier scents, and there both going this way!" I said running in the derection of the scent.  
"Kate! Wait up, I'm not as fast as you!" Humphrey yelled running behind me. Their scents led us to the road and kept going down the road.  
"I think they've been captured." I said to a worn out Humphrey.  
"Thats just great." He said sarcasticly.  
"Should we go after them?" I asked  
"Lets wait untill tomorrow, that way we would have a whole day of traveling." Humphrey said still panting.  
"Alright" I said.

Alexis' POV

I looked over at Chebiro who was talking to Amber, then I noticed that Amber had wierd eyes, from her point of view her left eye was grey and her right eye was, well, Amber.  
"Whats up with your eyes?" I asked.  
"Oh, I was born blind in this eye." She said pointing to the grey eye.  
"So if I put my paw in front of it, you wouldn't see it?" I asked.  
"Nope." She replied  
"Thats cool." I said.  
"Yeah, well it does get really annoying." She mumbled. "So do you know how long this will take?" She asked.  
"Eh, I don't know maybe around... two or three days?" I estimated.  
"Ugh." Chebiro and Amber said simultainiusly. I looked up and saw the sun was setting.  
"We should probebly find a place to sleep." I said.  
"Okay." Chebiro said. We looked around for a while and Amber found a small cave. We all layed down, but Chebiro sat at the entrance of the cave, Amber fell asleep so I went to talk to Chebiro.  
"Whats wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing, worried, is all." He replied not looking at me.  
"Sure." I said. "Spill it."  
"I told you, I'm worried." He repeated.  
"Oh, you'll be fine, I remember the way back and if we get into trouble, I know how to kill something." I said with a smirk. He laughed. We sat there for a while and I put my head on his shoulder. He looked at me and I said.  
"I'm tired." Even though I know that wasn't the reason.  
"We should get some sleep." Chebiro said.  
"Alright." We both walked over to the back of the room and fell asleep.

**That was Chapter 9! Thanks for reading. Review and Criticize! **

**~Flamindrake**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay chapter 10 !1!11!1!1 here it is!**

Chebiro's POV

Dream

I was at a wedding, and I was at the top of howling rock and saw that the bride and groom were about to touch noses  
when some wolf ran in and tackled the groom. I tried to run to them but I seemed to be stuck there. I tried yelling and that didn't work  
either, it was like I was a ghost, I then saw the attacking wolf bite down on the groom's neck and the groom stopped moving,  
"NOOOO" The bride yelled. When I looked closely I saw that the bride was... Alex. That was wierd, I then looked at the  
dead groom and saw that it was. HOLY CRAP ITS ME!

"Chebiro wake up!" I heard. I quickly shot up breathing hard.  
"What?" I asked scared.  
"You were haveing a nightmare." Alex said.  
"Oh..." I stood up and looked out of the cave, the sun hadn't risen yet.  
"What were you dreaming about?" She asked.  
"I was uh, at a wedding and someone killed the groom, and the groom was me." I said worried.  
"Wow, thats wierd, don't worry about it, its just a dream." Alex said walking outside, I walked next to her. She sat down on  
the ledge of a cliff and I sat next to her.  
"The sun should be rising soon." She said. I didn't say anything. Then I watched the sun rising, a smile creeping on my  
face. I always love sunsets, it always brightens my day.  
"We should probebly start moving." Alex said.  
"Okay, I'll go wake Amber up." I said as I walked down the cliff and into the cave. I walked over to amber and carefully  
shook her shoulder and said.  
"Hey, wake up, we got to go."  
"Huh." She said lifting her head.  
"It's time to leave."  
"This early?" She asked looking out of the cave.  
"Yeah, if we leave early and sleep late than we can get there faster." I said.  
"Alright." She stood up, stretched and walked out of the cave. We walked over to Alexis and we started towards Amber's  
Pack.  
"So whats the name of your pack's territory?" I asked.  
"North Waterway." She answered.  
"Now way! We're from South Waterway!" Alex eclaimed  
"Oh cool!" She said. I looked away. I didn't really want to think about my old pack, it just brings bad memories, not just  
that my dad raped my mom, I was always picked on, I was the smallest and no one liked me. The only one that would stick my my side  
was Alex, and she picked on my every now and then.

Flashback...

I was thirsty so I went over to the pond to get a drink. I started to lap up water when I heard some bushes shakeing.  
"What was that." I mumbled. "Eh, probebly a squirrel." I continued to drink until out of nowhere someone shoved my face  
into the water, of course I couldn't breath and I was struggling but the person had a tight grip on my head I started to get light headed  
then I was pushed into the water, and I couldn't swim so I struggled to try to get to surface, but I couldn't and everything started to go  
black. Then I opened my eyes and saw Alex who had pushing on my stomach as it seems. I coughed out some water and asked.  
"W-what happened?"  
"Dana drowned you." She said angerly.  
"Why?" I asked myself.  
"It's alright your alive, thats all that matters." She said with a smile.

Thats all that I remember because It was a long time ago.  
"Whats wrong." Amber said to me.  
"Huh, oh uh, I was just thinking." I said. Then my stomach growled. "Heh heh."  
"Getting hungry there bud?" Alex asked.  
"Yeah, a little, but I'll be fine for a while." Chebiro said.

Humphrey's POV

I woke up and hoped right up, I was energized today, I don't know why though... Oh well. Kate was sleeping and the sun  
was already a quarter way into the sky!  
"Kate, wake up hun." I said shakeing her sholder.  
"five more minuts." She grumbled.  
"We need to go now, its far to late." Humphrey said.  
"Fine." Kate got up and walked out of the den.  
"So where do you think they are?" I asked.  
"No clue, their sents are probebly gone by now but I think I will be able to track down where they are by the truck." Kate  
explained.  
"Alright, lets go!" I exlaimed as we started to jog behind Kate. After about 3 hours of strait running I fell to the ground  
panting.  
"Can we take a break?" I asked.  
"Sure, I'll go find food." Kate said walking into a bush. I looked around and smelt the air. It smelf of... wolves. Maybe we  
found another pack? I don't know but I really don't want to get hurt somehow. A few minuts later Kate came back with a bunch of  
squirrels.  
"Dig in." Kate said grabbing a quirrel as I do. After we ate we kept on running. We ran for about 3 more hours then we  
walked for another few hours.  
"The sun I going down." I said.  
"Yeah, we should keep going for a few more minuts or untill we run across a cave." Kate said.  
"Alright." We kept going for a few more minuts and we came across a cave that was medium size. There was also another  
cave right next to it. We picked the one on the left and went in and layed down.

Alexis' POV

After a long day of walking, a little bit of eating and no breaks we found a cave, that had another cave almost right next to it.  
"Let's go into the one on the right." Amber said walking into it. Me and Chebiro followed her and I said.  
"Is it because you can only see from that eye."  
"Well. . . Yeah basically." She giggled.  
"Okay we should be getting some sleep." Chebiro said laying down, putting his head on his paws.  
"Yeah, we have another long day tomorrow, but we should be there tomorrow so... that's good." I said. I layed my head  
down and fell into a mist of black and dreams.

**Is it just a cowinkidink? who knows, oh yeah, me! Well review and criticize if you have any question about the story or about **  
**. . . anything really, just ask. Oh yeah, forgot to tell you but, I got a "D" in Spanish. apparently ocho is Spanish not French**

**~Flamindrake**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I'm back chapter 11 is up! I also want to point out that I get semi annoyed when people say "No ones point of view." It doesn't make sense, It's actually 3rd person point of view, not third person over the shoulder, third person as a narrator. Enjoy! **

3rd Person POV

The sun rose up over the horizon. Kate had rized up from her sleep and streched. She looked around a yawned and said to herself.  
"I'll go get some breakfast." She walked out of the cave into the forest. Then Alex awakened and streched and said.  
"God I'm hungry, better get some brekfast." She said to herself and walked out of the cave and into the forest.

Alex's POV

I walked around the area and what surprized me is that I saw a carabu! It was in tall grass, good it'll be easier to kill it. But I had never taken down a carabu on my own before, normally I had an Alpha with me to help, but this time it was me just me. Me myself and I. I crouched to the ground and carfully walked, crouched to the ground towards the carabu. When I thought I was close enough so I was about to jump, but I saw a rustle of leaves and looked over and saw nothing. I then lunged at the carabu, but at the same time a reddish colored wolf jumped too. The carabu tried to run but we both landed the jump, I decided that it would be better for us both that we work together so I bit down on the neck at the same time as the other wolf. The carabu fell to the ground dead. I smiled with blood stained teeth. I looked over at the other wolf and it looked exactly like Kate.  
"Kate?" I asked.  
"I'm not Kate." The other wolf said. (A/N I got your expactations up, didn't I?)  
"Well you look alarmingly similar to one of my friends." I said.  
"Than she must be pretty good lookin' " The other wolf said. We both laughed and I asked.  
"Whats your name?"  
"I'm Tayler." She said.  
"I'm Alexis, but everyone calls me Alex." I said back.  
"Nice to meet you Alex."  
"Thanks, you too."  
"Your a pretty good hunter." Tayler said looking at the carabu the both took down.  
"Thanks, you too."  
"Are you a lone wolf?" She asked.  
"No, I'm with a few other wolves because the got relocated and I followed the to help them back." I explained.  
"So you must be the Alpha of the groump, right?" She asked.  
"No, I'm an Omega, I just tought myself how to hunt, just in case." I replied.  
"You would make a pretty good Alpha." She said.  
"I know, but it's too much of a cummintment for me."  
"Yeah, it is pretty commiting, also all the time in alpha school can REALLY change someone." Tayler said.  
"How?" I asked.  
"Let's just say, your attitude can change and get you kicked out of a pack." She told me.  
"You got kicked out of your pack?"  
"Yeah, Alpha school really changed me into a bully, I realized that I should be kinder, and nice, as you can see. I gotto go, I hope we can see each other again." She said.  
"What about your share of carabu?" I asked.  
"Is it alright if I just take the leg and be on way?" She asked.  
"Sure!" Tayler took a carabu leg and ran off. When Tayler was gone I walked over to the carabu and realized something. How the hell am I supposed to get that whole carabu that is missing a leg to the den we're staying at.  
"Shit." I said outloud. I picked up the carabu's neck scruff and pulled with all my might, only getting one inch. Well this will take a while.

Kate's POV

I had been looking for something to eat for a few minuts, I couldn't even find a squirrel! Then I heard growling, not mad growling, frustrated growling, I quietly walked over to where I heard it and saw a wolf pulling a huge carabu. I looked closely and saw... Are my eyes playing a trick on me or is that Alex?  
"Alex?" I called out. She dropped the carabu, looked around and shrugged and continued pulling, I guess she didn't see me.  
So I walked out into the open and said.  
"Alex?" Just to be sure.  
"Tayler?" She asked. Who the hell is Tayler.  
"No it's me, Kate!" I said overjoyed running to her, we found her without having to go the whole way. We hugged and she said.  
"How did you get here?" She said breaking from the hug.  
"We ran here looking for you and Chebiro." I said.  
"We?" She asked.  
"Oh, yeah Humphrey's here too." I explained.  
"Ah. Um could you give me a hand, I need to get this back to our den." She asked.  
"Sure." After a while of pulling we ended up at where my and Humphrey's den.  
"Huh?" I asked.  
"What?" Alex asked.  
"I was in that den." Pointing to the den Humphrey was in.  
"Haha what a coincidence, then we both can eat!" Alex said dropping the Carabu. As she walked into her den I saw three wolves, Alex, Chebiro and some other wolf.  
"Who's that?" I asked.  
"Oh, that's Amber, she was capture too, She and Chebiro were supposed to Fuck each other." Alex said.  
"Shut up." Chebiro mumbled in his sleep.  
"Wow! He can even hear it in his sleep." Alex giggled.  
"Well I better wake Humphrey up." I said walking into the other den.  
I walked over to Humphrey and he was curled up in a ball with a smile on his face. I shook his shoulder and said.  
"Humphrey wake up." Then he started to mumble.  
"mmm Kate... keep it up."  
"Wake up!" I half yelled.  
"AHH I'm up!" He said quickly hopping onto his feet.  
"Humphrey what were you dreaming about?" I asked.  
"N-nothing." He said.  
"You were mumbling in your sleep." I said.  
"Wh-what did I say." He asked nervously.  
"mmm Kate... Keep it up." I said mockingly.  
"Hmm, I don't remember oh well." He said quickly and walked outside. I giggled and walked outside behind him. Chebiro, Alex, and the wolf named Amber were already eating. I started to eat and so did Humphrey.  
"So what's your guys's names?" Amber asked. (A/N I know, horrible grammer there.)  
"I'm Kate and this is Humphrey." I said introducing us.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Amber." She said. After we ate we started moving. We sort of walked in groups, Chebiro and Humphrey were walking next to each other and Alex, me and Amber were in the other group. Me and Amber were talking about stuff in general and I noticed Alex was staring off into space, but I realized she was looking at Chebiro.  
"Alex, you alright?" Amber asked.  
"Huh, yeah, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
"Yeah." She said.  
"Are you sure you two aren't together?" Amber said.  
"Yes, I'm sure, can you stop bugging me." She said walking over to Chebiro and Humphrey.  
"Whats her problem?" Amber asked.  
"No clue." I said back.

Chebiro's POV

"Wow, you went through almost the same exact story I went through, remember the story Kate and I told you about Idaho?" Humphrey asked.  
"Yeah, but we had Alex to help us back." I shrugged.  
"Hey guys." I heard from besides me.  
"Oh, hey Alex, whats up?"  
"Sky" She said. I rolled my eyes. We continued to walk for a while, then, we came to a rivine in the way.  
"How didn't we see this on the way here?" Humphrey asked Kate.  
"We used a log, I don't think it's here anymore." Kate said.  
"How do we get across?" I asked.  
"It's not that far across, we can just jump I guess." Alex said.  
"Alright." most all of us except me agreed to. Kate and Amber jumped at the same time, and landed perfectly. Then Humphrey whom also made a perfect jump.  
"Okay my turn I guess." I said.  
"You can do it." Humphrey said from the other side. I gulped and backed up. I ran and tripped over a rock and fell in.

**Dun dun DUN! Thats the second time I stopped when Chebiro was in trouble, oh well. You'll see what happens in the next chapter! Review and Criticize!**

**~Flamindrake**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Ya'll wazzup? It's time to find out what happened to Chebiro!**

Alexis' POV

Chebiro backed up and said.  
"Okay my turn I guess." taking a deep breath.  
"You can do it!" Humphrey saic from the other side, Then Chebiro ran with all his might, but his paw hit a rock. I intantly  
lunged forwatd to catch him but he was over the edge so I jumped to help him. I went into a diving position. I went faster than Chebiro so  
I cought up with him, and grabed him an pulled him above me, I was facing up holding him facing down above me, arms length apart.  
Even though there was water at the bottom of the bottom of the rivine, I knew this was going to hurt. Then we broke the surface of the  
water it stung like a bastard, but I did save Chebiro, and that's what matters, we both reserfaced and I said,  
"Grab onto that log!" We both reached out and threw our arms over the log.  
"Why did you do that?" He asked.  
"What are best friends for?" I answered. "Look a platform." I said pointing to some land that was flat and above water. We  
climed onto it and looked up and saw the others.  
"Are you guys alright?" Humphrey asked.  
"Yeah, my back hurts a little, but I'll be fine." I answered.  
"How will you get up?" Amber asked.  
"I don't think we can, this wall is to steep." Chebiro noted.  
"Than what do we do?" Amber asked.  
"WAIT!" Humphrey abruptly said.  
"What?" We all said at the same time.  
"I remeber when we were coming here, I saw another pack! Maybe we can go get some help!" Humphrey said.  
"How long will that take?" I asked.  
"Uh, I don't know, all I know that it should be a few hours away." Humphrey stated.  
"What are we going to do during that time?" I asked.  
"Well um, I don't know but do you want help or not?" He asked.  
"Fine but be as fast as you can." Chebiro said.  
"I think I'll stay, to keep them company." Amber said.  
"Alright Kate, lets go." Humphrey said as he and Kate ran off.  
"So what are we going to do?" Chebiro said.  
"I don't know but I'm tired." I said curling up into a ball. I was shivering because it was cold and I wanted Chebiro to curl up  
with me. Chebiro yawned and said,  
"Yeah, I am too." Chebiro also walked in a circle and layed down. I smirked to myself and asked him.  
"Uh, since it's cold, because of the water, do you think we should sleep closer to each other?" I asked hopeing for a yes.  
"Uh, sure why not." I scooted closer to her and felt our bodies touch and felt his body heat. A smile grew on my face as I fell  
into a slumber.

Chebiro's POV

Alex scooted closer to me I felt her body heat, I saw a smile creep onto her face which made me smile.  
"Uh, hello, up here!" Amber said from above.  
"What?" I asked hushly.  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
"Oh arn't there blueberrys in this area?" I asked.  
"Yeah, want me to go find some?" Amber asked.  
"That'd be great."  
"Alright, I'll be back." Amber said walking off. Well, I guess it's just me and Alex. I looked at her, her stomach was going up,  
and down, constantly. She actually looked pretty cute. Wait, no she's my best friend, I can't be thinking like that. But she is really funny,  
adventuras, and she is really fast. A-am I falling in love? I'm confused, I hope I'm not, because if I am, and she doesn't like me that could  
REALLY ruin our friendship. I think I might just ignore this untill I know for sure. I decided I should probebly sleep it off, hopefully it's  
just this moment.

I felt Alex squirm, which woke me up, I looked up to see Amber was also taking a nap neer the edge of the Rivine. I lifted my  
head and saw Alex do the same.  
"I wonder when Humphrey and Kate will get back." Alex asked.  
"I don't know, but it lookes like Amber fell asleep as well." I said as we both looked up.  
"So what do you wanna do now?" Alex asked.  
"I don't know." I complained as I layed onto my back.  
"You think this water is drinkable?" She asked me.  
"It should be." I said looking up at the sky. I heard Alex lap up water. Then Alex layed down next to me, on her back and we  
looked at the twilight sky. I grined and quickly hopped onto Alex and said.  
"Yes! Finaly pinned you, for once!" I exlaimed. Then she twisted her leg and somehow ended up on top of me and grinned.  
"Not, while I'm alive." She said. I tried to pull the trick she did but instead I knocked her foot out of place and she fell on me  
and when she picked herself up our noses were touching.  
"I KNEW IT! I knew you were a couple!" Amber said from above.  
"Oh, n-no we arn't. She just fell on me." I tried to explain this was one of those awkward moments you will never forget,  
because it was so awkward. Then I asked her.  
"Uh, can you get of please?"  
"Oh, yeah, sure." She said getting off.  
"Look, here comes Humphrey and Kate and some other wolves!" Amber pointed out.  
"FINALLY!" Alex and I said at the same time. When Humphrey and Kate got to the edge some other wolves next to them  
and they said.  
"You ready to get out?" Kate asked.  
"Oh... My... God..." Alex said.  
"Hey Alex." One the wolf said suggestivly raising his eyebrows.  
"Who's that." I wispered to Alex.  
"D-Dana." She choked. My eyes windened WHY? why Dana? They HAD to find my old pack? "Hey Dana..." Alex said.  
"So, you need help?" Dana asked.  
"What does it look like?" Alex said with an atitude.  
"Well here let me throw you down a vine." He said throwing one down.  
"So your saying we could have done that in the first place?" I asked.  
"Well, before we probebly wouldn't be able to support the vine." Kate explained.  
"Oh, okay who'll go first?" I asked Alex.  
"You can." She said.  
"Alright." I hopped onto the vine, nervous that they would drop me, even though 4 wolves were holding the vine. After I ot  
up, Alex aslo got up. We continied our journey, but the only bad part was that that asshole Dana is with us.

**That was chapter 12, I think it might be a few days until I update, But I have noticed that, a lot of authors and readers on this site, feel like they're in the shadows of life, I don't know what to say but that this site is for people to express their feelings, in a different, that's sort of how I feel. Then I decided, 'why not write a chapter and see what people think, then I realized that it was a great way to express my feelings, so, if you are like me, then just try writing a chapter of a story, or a one shot. I'm sorry if you really didn't care about this. It's just that I noticed this in a lot of stories and in profiles.**

**~Flamindrake**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! I finally got enough time to write the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chebiro's POV

We continued our journy, but the only bad part was that that asshole Dana was with us.  
"Kate!" Both me and Alex yelled.  
"What?"  
"Why did you have to go to our pack and get him." Alex said making a discusted face when she said him.  
"Did you want help or not?" Kate asked.  
"Well I wanted help, but not from him." Alex said.  
"What's so bad about him?" Humphrey asked.  
"At my old pack he was ALWAYS hitting on me, it was so fu- freaking annoying."  
"Oh don't deny it, you love me." Dana smiled. Alex just rolled her eyes. We continued our journey and the sun started to set,  
so we found a cave.  
"I guess I'm going to have to stay with you guys tonight." Dana said cocking his eyebrows at Alex.  
"Hey, Chebiro, I'm going to go around the area to make sure were not invading someone else's land, you wanna come?" Kate  
asked.  
"Sure." I said, it beats staying here with Dana.

Alex's POV

"Uh, Humphrey, could I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him.  
"Sure." We walked out of the den and started walking.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"I have a crush on Chebiro and have no clue how to tell him." I said quickly.  
"Aww, well I wouldn't know how to help because when I told Kate I loved her she was unconcius. But I would wait untill the  
time seems right." Humphrey said.  
"I mean yeah but thats what a normal person would do, we all know I'm not normal, I want to do something, different." I said.  
"You realize you just said your not normal right?" Humphrey chuckled.  
"Oh shuddup, really."  
"Uhh, whenever you think you should ask him."  
"I knew I should have talked to Kate." I mumbled.  
"Hey! I'm a guy, I'm not ment to give advice, you just asked so I did my best." Humphrey denfended himself. I laughed  
"Thanks anyway."

Chebiro's POV

I was thinking about my sudden "attraction" to Alex, and decided to talk about it with Kate.  
"Hey Kate, can I talk to you seriusly for a second." I asked.  
"Sure whats up?"  
"I... Uh think I might... slightly... have a crush on Alex..." I stumbled.  
"Aww I always knew you two would make a cute couple."  
"I said might, I don't know if I actually like her or not."  
"Well, tell me how you thought you had a crush on her." Kate said.  
"Well, when we were in the rivine, we got board and we started to tackle each other... And she fell on top of me and I... uh..  
noticed how cute.. she... was..." I said slowing down towards the end.  
"Aww you do have a crush on her!" "Thats so cute" She said in a high pitched voice. I started to think about all the good times  
we had, she was always at my side whenever I needed her, she was athletic and strong. I loved everything about her, without even  
knowing it, I was in love with her.  
"H-how do you think I should tell her?" I asked.  
"Well, obviously when your alone, when you two are in a perfect place and a perfect time, you tell her." Kate said.  
"You've had a long time to think about it, haven't you?" I asked.  
"Well, Humphrey did sort of tell me he loved me while almost everyone in the pack was watching so it was king of weird, but  
the moment he did say that everyone seemed to dissapear and it was just me and him." Kate explained.  
"I see."  
"Well it looks like we're good to go." Kate said.  
"Alright lets go back." We started to walk back to the den and when were, about half way we met up with Humphrey and  
Alex, but when we all got to the door we saw something that shocked us all.

Dana was on top of Amber making out with her, and they were realy into it two, it was really creepy, they didnt even notice  
us! I took a step back and accidently stood ono a branch and cracked and they both looked this way. Amber blushed a deep scarlet  
although Dana just had a big smile on his face.  
"Hey guys, Sup' " He asked.  
"How the.. what, how... How did ... THAT happen?" Alex asked.  
"Well if you MUST know...

_Flashback_  
_Dana's POV_

_Alex and Humphrey had just left, I looked to my left to see Amber laying down, She was soooo hot! I mean, not as hot as _  
_Alex, but lets face it... she needs to think more, but for now, lets try for this chink. I started to stare at her, the more I stared, the sexier _  
_she was._  
_"Can you stop stareing at me?" Amber asked._  
_"Sorry, I just couldn't help staring at that beautiful body." I shrugged. She blushed and looked away. I smiled._  
_"Thank you." _  
_"Your welcome, you mind if I scratch your back?" I asked._  
_"Uh sure." She said. I sat next to her and extended my claw slightly and started scratching her back. She started kicking her _  
_leg and moaning a little, I got her exactly where I wanted her. I started to inch up her head and behind her ear. Then I turned her head _  
_towards me._  
_"Wow." I said in a low voice._  
_"Wow what?" She asked._  
_"Your eyes are, amazing. I feel like I'm lost at sea." I said._  
_"Flatterer" She said blushing._  
_"I'm just telling the truth." Then we leaned in and we kissed. This was too easy. Then she pulled away and layed down._  
_"I want more." I said pouncing on her lightly. She grinned and we started to kiss again._

_Back to reality._  
Alex's POV

"Then you guys showed up." Dana said with a grin.  
"I can't believe you fell for it..." I said under my breath.  
"We should probebly get some sleep." Humphrey said.  
"Yeah your right." Kate said we all layed down, Humprey cuddled up with Kate, and Amber cuddled up with Dana, I layed down at the back of the cave and so did Chebiro, we were sleeping fairly close to each other and we all fell into a land of slumber.

**That was chapter 13 Thanks for reading this chapter, I got so pissed of writing it though, because my computer died while I was writing it and I didn't save so I had to re write it, thats why it's a little rushed. Anyway Review and Critisize.**

**~Flamindrake**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I'm back, If your wondering, My "k" key broke, so if you see any missing k's in words, that's the reason**

Alex's POV

I woke up and streched then I felt a chill go strait through my body and without thinking I layed back down and snuggled up with Chebiro.  
"Comfertable?" I heard someone say. I turned around to see Humphrey smileing. I just grinned and closed my eyes again. And if anyone asked, (accept for Humphrey) I would say I must have moved closer to him in my sleep. I felt his warmth travel through my body, and I fell asleep, once again.

Chebiro's POV

I woke up, but hadn't opened my eyes, but for some reason I felt really warm, I opened my eyes to see Alex sleeping right up against me, with a smile on her face, she must have been haveing a good dream. That made me smile, I saw that Humphrey and Kate were gone. I got up carefuly so I wouldn't wake Alex up and walked outside. I looked around and saw nothing. I walked back into the cave and I dicided to wake everyone up. I walked over to Alex and shook her shoulder.  
"Alex, wake up." I wispered.  
"Hmm?" She asked half asleep.  
"Wake up." I repeated. She yawned and stood up and yawned again.  
"Someone's tired." I said.  
"Yeah, I havn't really gotten a good amount of sleep in a while." Alex said itching her ear.  
"Didn't look like it to me." I said walking out of the den.  
"Wh-what do you mean by that?" She asked.  
"You had a HUGE smile on your face." I grinned. "What were you dreaming about?"  
"I don't really remember." She replied..  
"Hey guys, looks like almost everyone is awake." Humphrey said as they started walking towards us.  
"We need to wake them up though." I mentioned.  
"I got this." Alex said walking up to them.  
"Hey Dana guess who wants to kiss you?" She wispered to him.  
"HUH? Who?" he shot strair up and asked. We all laughed as Amber woke up from Dana accidently hitting him.  
"Ow, what was that?" Amber asked.  
"I uh... woke up and shot up fast and accidently hit you." Dana said and kissed Amber.  
"All is fogiven." Amber said blushing.  
"We should get going." Kate said.  
"Alright." I said and we continued going. After a while of walking we reached our old pack.  
"I guess this is our stop." Amber said as the group stopped.  
"Yeah." Dana agreed.  
"Well thanks for the help." Alex muttered not wanting to.  
"No prob." He said as the couple walked down a different path than the rest of a group.  
"Finally he's gone." I said.  
"Yeah, I'm so glad he's gone, and has a girlfriend.

We kept going all day and at around 3:00 we reached the border of Jasper Park.  
"YES!" I exclaimed.  
"Just a few more minuts and everything will be back to normal." Alex said. In a few minuts we reached my den.  
I walked and just flopped onto the ground and almost instantly fell asleep, but before I did, I felt Alex lay by my side.

The next day.

I woke up the next morning, with Alex sleeping behind me. I stoop up and looked up to see the sun just rising. I slept for over 12 hours! Damn, well I did need a good sleep. Then I started to think about Alex, should I tell her today, or wait. If I tell her today, than I can get it off my back, I will tell her today actually. I walked over to the rivir and started to lap up water.  
"Morning." I turned around and saw Humphrey.  
"Oh hey Humphrey, whats up?" I asked.  
"Not much."  
"Humphrey, can I talk to you?" I asked.

Alex's POV

I woke up and looked around the den to see no one there. I was about to exit the den when I heard Humphrey and Chebiro talking so I decided to listen in.

"Sure whats up?"  
"I was thinking about asking Alex to be my girlfriend. Do you think I should?" He asked. A smile instatnly grew on my face.  
"I think you should go for it, sorry, I gotto get back, Kate might get worried." Humphrey said as he jogged off. He looked into Chebiro's den and saw me and winked and I mouthed 'Thank you!' I heard Chebiro walking over to the den so I quickly got to the back of the den, layed down and closed my eyes like I wasn't spying on him. I heard him wisper to himself.  
"She looks so cute when she's sleeping." I rolled over and streched. I opened my eyes to see Chebiro.  
"Morning." I said.  
"Morning Alex." He replied. " I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me?" He asked.  
"Sure, I got nothing to do." I answered. We started walking and Chebiro seemed to be spaceing out. He wasn't paying attention and walked into a tree.  
"Ow!" He exclaimed.  
"You got something on your mind?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I do." He said looking away as we continued walking.  
"What is it." I asked. He didn't answer. I just dropped it, I knew he would tell me eventually. Eventually after quite a bit of walking we walked over to the Honeygum tree... Now I know, he wanted to ask me under this tree.  
"Alex, can I tell you something?" He asked.  
"Yeah, you can tell me anything." I said with sinserity.  
"Alexis I've known you ever scince we were about a month old. We've been best friends all that time, but over the journey we took, I've reallized that I've been thinking about you than... more than a friend." He started. "What I'm trying to say is that your the most beutiful wolf that I have ever seen, and I- I love you." He finally spit out. A grin spread accross my face.  
"Chebiro, Ever scince I have met you I have always had crush on you, I always thought that you were cute and funny and I love you too!" I said.  
"Alex, will you go out with me?" He asked me.  
"YES!" I said as we hugged each other tightly. FINALLY! I GOT HIM! After a while we pulled apart and started walking back to his den.  
"It's so good to get that off of my chest!" I said in releif.  
"You know, in retrospect, I should have known you had a crush on me." Chebiro mentioned.  
"Was it that obvious?" I asked.  
"Not at the time, no." he replied.  
"So what do you want to do?" I asked.  
"I just want to relax." Chebiro said letting his head go limp. I laughed. When we got to the river I just sat down by it and Chebiro sat next to me. I layed my head on his shoulder. We watched the river flow peacefully. I lifted my head up and looked Chebiro in the eyes. We started to move closer to each other, as we were about to kiss I heard someone yell.  
"Chebiro!" We instantly pulled away and looked over to see Kate. Me and Chebiro blushed and looked to see what Kate wanted.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Lilly is in labor!"

**Cliffhanger! Looks like something happened without us knowing O.o Review and critisize.**

**~Flamindrake**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! I am Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo sorry about that wait. I honestly tried to come up with some ideas but my creativity ran away. CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK! Thats why this chapter is so short. But here it is!**

Chebiro's POV

"Lilly's in labor!" Kate said.  
"How did that happen?" I asked.  
"Well, when a girl wolf and a boy wolf love each other vary much-" Alex started to say, but I stopped her.  
"I know that, but when did she, you know..." I said.  
"I don't know, but you know when she pulled Garth out of the race?" Kate asked.  
"Yeah." Both Alex and I said.  
"Well, she was telling him that she would be having a pup soon." Kate explained.  
"Well grats for her." Alex said.  
"Should we go visit her?" I asked.  
"Yeah." Alex said as we all started to walk over to Lilly and Garth's den. When we got there, Winston told us to wait  
outside. I started to think about what the name(s) is/are going to be. Then I started to think about if Alex and I were to have pups, what  
thier names be. I tried to think but I couldn't come up with one.  
"Guy's you can come in." I heard Eve say. We walked in with Lilly bathing a pup.  
"One pup?" I asked.  
"Whats wrong with one pup?" Eve asked seeming a little angry.  
"Nothing, but normally its at least 2 to 3 pups." I said.  
"Yeah, but I'm fine with one." Lilly said inbetween licks. Garth went over and layed next to Lilly.  
"So what are you going to name him?" Alex asked.  
"Garen." They both said.  
"Thats a cute name." We stayed for a while, talked about stuff, then me and Alex left.  
"So what do you want to do now?" I asked.  
"Get lunch." Alex said. We both laughed and went to the feeding grounds. We sat down next to a dead carabu corpse and  
started eating.  
"Oh my god!" Alex said suddenly.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"I have to get back home!" She said.  
"Why don't you stay here." I asked.  
"Chebiro, I honestly would love to stay, but I promised my mom I would be gone for at least a week." Alex said as we  
finished our lunch.  
"So your going to leave?" I asked sadly.  
"Yeah... What if you came with me? I bet your parents would love to see you!" Alex said.  
"Ehh, I don't know." I said honestly thinking about it, the part where I go with Alex, yes the part where I most likely see my  
father...  
"Please, everyone missed you. They did think you were dead" Alex said.  
"Fine. I'll go; but for you." I said.  
"Thanks!" Alex said hugging me tightly. We continued walking back to my den when I said.  
"When are we going to leave?" I asked.  
"The sooner the better." Alex pointed out.  
"How about tommorow morning." I asked.  
"Sure, that way we get to rest." Alex said.  
"Talking about rest I'm going to take a nap." I said walking into my den. Alex chuckled as she layed down next to me and we  
drifted of into a nice siesta before I face my past...

**Well that was chapter 15! hope you liked it, again sorry for it being so short. It was somewhat of a filler. Review and Criticize!**

**~Flamindrake**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! I was board so I decided to write chapter 16! Here it is!**

I woke up with Alex curled up in my arms. I looked outside to see the sun was about an hour from setting. I carefully got up, trying not to wake Alex up. I stood up and streached and walked outside. Before we were to go onto this trip. I'l have to tell Winston and Eve about it. I walked over to thier den to see that they wern't there. I looked around then I realized that they were probably eating. I jogged over to the feeding grounds and saw almost everyone there. I walked over to Eve and Winston whom were eating happily.  
"Um excuse me?" I said politely.  
"What?" Eve asked.  
"Uh Alex and I are going to our old pack because she want to check in with her mom, is that alright?" I asked.  
"Yeah we don't mind, just don't bring back danger." Winston chuckled.  
"No problem." I said standing up.  
"Arn't you going to eat." Eve asked.  
"No, I'm not really hungry right now, and we're leaving tommorow morning." I said as I started walking back to my den. When I got there Alex was just waking up.  
"Hey your awake!" I said.  
"Yeah, is it morning?" Alex asked.  
"No its still... toight?" I wonderd how to explain. "You get what I mean right?" I asked.  
"Yeah." Alex said standing up and standing next to me. "What do you want to do?" She asked.  
"Want to go for a swim?" I asked as we walked out of my den.  
"That sounds fun!" Alex said running and jumping into the water. You know I always find it hard to get used to water, but she seems like she doesn't care what tempurature the water is. I dipped my foot in the water. Then suddenly something grabbed my leg and pulled me into the water. I quilckly re-surfaced and took a deep breath I looked to see Alex laugher her head off. I splashed water in her derection, but she was smart and dunked under water and swam up to me and pulled me under. We swam and played for a while when I noticed the sun was setting. I got out and shook to get the water off of me, of course, thats not that good of a method so there was still a lot of water, so my fur was patted down. Alex also got out and didn't even bother to shake. She looked beautiful with her fur like that, you could see her slender body and the glossyness of her mohogany fur. I couldn't pry my eyes off of her amazing Amber eyes. She noticed and blushed I broke from my trance and looked away blushing. She sat next to me and nuzzled under my chin. We stayed like that for who knows how long. She moved her head back untill we were just looking into each others eyes. We started to lean in untill our lips met. I honstly swear that I heard fireworks go off. We pulled away with huge smiled on our faces. We finally had our first kiss. The sun was finaly over the horrizon and it was dark out.  
"We better go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us." I said.  
"Yeah." Alex said. We walked into our den and layed down with Alex curled up in my arms. I closed my eyes and swiftly fell into a deep sleep.

**There it was, Review and criticize!**

**~Flamindrake**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! I'm back with chapter 17! Here we go!**

Alex's POV

I woke up cozily snuggled up to Chebiro. I smiled I was happy I had someone who loved my back, and last night was so magical. Finally today Chebiro gets to see his parents after about a year... wait, arn't our birthdays coming up soon? I don't know... I didn't keep track. Oh well. I got up and streched and stepped outside, I saw the sun was still rising over the horrizon. I walked over to the rivir and lapped up water. After, I sat, and took a deep breath. Then I heard Chebiro get up. I walked back over to the den to see him streching.  
"Morning." He said.  
"Morning handsome." I said back. He walked up to me and licked me on the cheak.  
"You ready to go?" He asked.I nodded my head. Then we started off. about 10 minuts into the trip Chebiro said.  
"God, I can't believe I'm doing this." He said letting his head go limp.  
"It'll be fine, I'll be there with you." I said nuzzling him.  
"Thanks Alex, I'm just afraid of my dad thats all." He said looking away from me.  
"Chebiro your father is fine, he didn't know what came over him, he is a great person in wouldn't hurt a fly." I said.  
"Really?" He asked me.  
"Yeah, actually you resemble him quite a lot." I said.  
"Wow. I was a kid, so I didn't realized what I looked like. But I look like him?" I asked.  
"Yeah, but he has yellowish eyes, you got your amazingly cute eyes from your mom." I told him. He just grinend.  
"Thanks for calming me down." He said licking me on my cheak.  
"Thats what a girlfried is for." I said nuzzling him, with him nuzzling back. I looked around and saw familiar surroundings. I sniffed the air and smelt familiar wolves.  
"Chebiro I think we're close to our old pack." I said. Then he smiled. "What?" I asked.  
"You said 'our old pack' which implys that your going to stay." He grinned.  
"Well yeah, of course I'm going to stay, I love you." I said nuzzling him once again. I looked forward to see my mom walking up from far away. I started to jog forward and we met with a hug.  
"Alexis, I missed you! I didn't think you were coming back." She said.  
"I know, I missed you too. Sorry about coming home late. I really didn't mean it." I said as we broke from the hug.  
"So who is this young adult you have here?" She said walking up to Chebiro and sitting in front of him. I walked and sat next to my mom.  
"You don't remember me?" He asked her.  
"Let me see..." She circled around him and said. "You look quite a bit like... Joe... Chebiro?" She asked. Chebiro just nodded. My mom just leaped at him and hugged him really tightly. "We all thought you were dead!" She said nearly in tears.  
"Yeah, Alex told me." He said as he rubbed my moms back.  
"I can't believe it. We need to show your mother!" My mom said dragging Chebiro off. He looked at me hoping I would help him, but I just waved goodbye as I went to the drinking pond. On the way there I looked over and saw old friends of mine who said hi to me as I walked by. But then I heard.  
"So you came crawling back didn't you?" I turned around to see Dana and Amber. "Well too bad, I already got my girl." Dana said locking his lips with Amber.  
"At least your not always hitting on me any more." I mumbled. I walked over and started to lap up water.

Chebiro's POV

I looked back at Alex to see if she would get me out of this, but she just waved. I sighed and said.  
"You can stop pulling me, I can walk on my own." I told Alex's mother.  
"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" She exclaimed.  
"You are really hiper arn't you?" I asked.  
"Yeah, sort of." She srugged. "But that means I'm not old." She said with a grin. I chuckled as I followed Alex's mom. We started to walk up to my mothers den. I slowly walked into the den to see my mother sleeping. At the sight of her I had shed tears.  
"Evelynn." Alex's mom said to mine.  
"What." My mom said with her eyes still closed.  
"Someone is here to see you." My mom looked over her shoulder and saw me and isntantly burst into tears as she ran to me.  
"Chebiro!" She said with a vice grip.  
"Mom, I missed you so much!" I said in tears hugging her back.  
"I thought you were dead!" She said.  
"I know, I feel aweful about leaving." I said sighing.  
"Chebiro, It's alright. But why did you run away?" She asked.  
"I was just panicked and I just ran untill I couldn't stop." I said drooping my head.  
"It's alright." She said patting my back. Trying to think of something that would brighten the mood I said.  
"Alex found me actually."  
"She did? Wow, in retrospect, that would make sense." She said shrugging her shoulders.  
"We're also going out." I said stumbling on words.  
"Awww. I knew you two would make a cute couple." She said grinning at me. "So do you want me to show you around to people?" I she asked me.  
"Sure."

Alex's POV

I started to get worried about Chebiro, I havn't seen him all day. I had been talking with some of my friends all day. So I haven't talked to Chebiro all day. So I decided to talk to look at the pond. I saw him laying down next to it, looking at his reflection. I walked over a layed down next to him.  
"Hey. You look sad, whats up?" I asked him  
"I've been talking to people all day, and everyone has wondered why I left. I couldn't even come up with a real good reason. I said things like 'I didn't know what to do.' and ' I felrt like I couldn't trust again.' I just feel like I ran away for some stupid reason." Chebiro said in tears.  
"Chebiro listen, All of us missed you, but we knew that you left for a good reason. Chebiro, you left, it was your gut decision to leave, and things happen, for a reason. I've learned that over the past week or so. When something happens, a the consiquenses will happen, good or bad. Chebiro if you hadn't left I swear to got Dana would have ended up killing you by accident." I said. He smiled and looked at me and said.  
"Thanks." He said as he said as we both sat up and started nuzzling. Then I pushed him onto his back and I layed on his stomach limply as I nuzzled into his chest. Chebiro nuzzled the top of my head. I felt so comfertable like that. I felt so warm and fuzzy inside.  
"I love you." I said to him.  
"I love you too Alex." He said to me as he wrapped his arms around me. Then I heard some footsteps I looked over to see Chebiro's mom, I hope she embarise him!  
"Aww you too look so CUTE! Cuter than the leaves on a Hedge Maple." His mom said with a huge grin on his face.  
"What are you doing here mom?" Chebiro said nervously, as I still nuzzled into his chest.  
"I just wanted to check on you, but it looks like you two are haveing a little bit of 'fun' " My mom said as she grinned.  
"Mom!" He said as he blushed a scarlet I just grinned and said.  
"Don't worry about your mom, just ignore her." I said as I continued to nuzzle into his chest.  
"You can't just ignore a mom." His mom said chuckling. "I'll see you two later, don't have too much fun." She said laughing.  
"Your mom is awesome." I said grinning.  
"I didn't know how embarasing my mom was." He said chuckling.  
"Thats one of the points of being a perent, Thats why I can't wait to be one." I said as I rested my head on hes chest and closed my eyes. We both chuckled and fell asleep in that position.

**Aww young love. Mothers will always be mothers though! As always criticize and review! I am also sort of running out of ideas, except for the main ideas that I want to put in, so if you have any ideas, feel free to pm me or just comment it.**

**~Flamindrake**


End file.
